


That Means Yes

by tuesday



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Rollerskating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Murdock tries out life as a new human stole and B.A. is very definite on the fact that they aren't <i>technically</i> dating.  (Yet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Means Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme for the prompt "BA/Murdock: lolzy cuddling in public fic where it's less 'cuddling' and more 'Murdock hanging all over BA while BA is all outwardly :| and inwardly :D.'"

Murdock said, "We're friends, right?" and draped himself casually over B.A.'s shoulders like he was trying out a new life as a human stole.

"Who told you that?" B.A. asked, half-heartedly trying to nudge Murdock off.

"That means yes," Murdock told Face happily.

B.A. knew it would be a failed effort to attempt to correct him; it was easier to just let it stand.

—

Murdock got to the booth first, but he motioned the others to sit down first. Hannibal and B.A. sat at opposite ends, and when Face went to slide in next to B.A., Murdock shot him that look that said, "I know how to remove your throat with my teeth."

Face sat next to Hannibal instead.

When Murdock slid in the booth, he didn't stop at halfway or anything like a distance respectful of personal space. He slung an arm around B.A.'s neck and pressed their sides together, smiling shamelessly when B.A. glared.

"You're going to need that hand to eat," B.A. said, staring pointedly at where Murdock's hand was kind of—petting—his shoulder.

"I'm learning to be ambidextrous." Murdock twirled his fork in his left hand, which B.A. _knew_ was not going to end well.

He felt vindicated when Murdock tried using it as a pointer during the planning and instead threw it at Face.

—

"It's okay," Murdock said, supporting B.A.'s left side, "we'll get you some crutches soon."

"It's just a sprained ankle," B.A. grumbled, but he let Murdock help him to the door and inside.

—

They were on their third circuit scoping out the park when Murdock suddenly grabbed B.A.'s hand.

"What are you doing?" B.A. asked quietly, not wanting to draw any attention.

"Blending," Murdock said serenely.

They _were_ in the Bay Area. It certainly wouldn't hurt. B.A. gave a mental shrug and threaded his fingers through Murdock's.

. . . He should've known Murdock would take that as permission to take it further.

—

"This always works in the movies," Murdock said right before pulling B.A. into a doorway and kissing him.

B.A. didn't really have a chance to protest, because then the guards were there, and Murdock was glaring at them, was saying, "Hey, this ain't a floor show."

"You, uh, you can't do that here," one guard said.

"Oh my God, what is wrong with hotel guests, thinking employees only means sexy alone time," another guard muttered to herself. More loudly, "You want excitement, go skydiving. C'mon, get out of here."

B.A. couldn't decide which was worse: that Murdock was continuing to take his strategies from terrible action movies, or that it actually _worked_.

Murdock looped an arm around B.A., smiled like they hadn't been caught trespassing, and said, "The big guy here is afraid of flying."

Either way, Murdock was going to die.

—

At a bar, Murdock kept a hand tucked in B.A.'s back pocket. At a club, he dragged B.A. out on the dance floor and tried to slow dance 90's middle school style, all hugging and swaying slowly. At the doctor's, he refused to get more than two feet away from B.A., even when B.A. had to take off his pants so the doctor could stitch up his thigh.

"You're sure you want him in here?" the doctor asked, her eyebrows raised.

B.A. really wasn't, but Murdock said, "We're inseparable," and clung to B.A.'s hand like any second he might disappear. It was easier this way.

Murdock touched too much and he stood too close and he treated B.A.'s personal space like it was a second home. It was probably only to be expected that he forgot that he and B.A. _weren't actually dating_.

—

Murdock wouldn't stop sulking.

"You can't seriously be mad at me," B.A. said. He didn't know why he tried. _Of course_ Murdock could be mad at him for no rational reason.

"Did you hear anything, bossman?" Murdock said. "No, wait, must've been the wind."

"What did you do?" Face asked in a hushed aside. "I've never seen him successfully ignore anyone this long before."

"I didn't do anything," B.A. said stubbornly. "He's the one—"

"Who was horribly betrayed by the love of my life," Murdock cut in, and B.A. thought maybe it was better when Murdock was pretending he didn't exist.

Face gave him a look that said, _Really?_

B.A. shook his head.

Face raised his eyebrows.

Hannibal said, "Let's try to stay on topic. Now when Face goes through the tunnels, B.A. is going to—"

Murdock let it drop for the moment, but B.A. knew better than to think he would get over it that easy.

—

"I should've known better," B.A. said.

"You really should've," Murdock said, glaring.

They were not talking about the same thing.

"I gave you my heart, and all you've given me is grief," Murdock said like they were in the middle of a really bad play.

"I'm going to kill you when we get down from here." B.A. was lying flat on the floor of the basket, trying to distribute his weight as evenly as possible.

"You threw everything away for a pretty pair of eyes," Murdock continued dramatically like B.A. hadn't spoken at all and wasn't currently in the grip of both a terrible fear and murderous rage—airplanes were bad enough, but a hot air balloon was just begging for Murdock to crash them into the trees or a power line. "I would've married you."

"For the last time, it wasn't cheating because we _weren't dating_." B.A. tried taking deep breaths, but he still felt lightheaded. Maybe it was the altitude.

"And next you'll say she meant nothing to you," Murdock said disbelievingly, and B.A. wondered if this was hell, if they'd already crashed and the afterlife was trapped in a basket at several thousand feet with his best friend haranguing him about _one kiss_ he'd used as a distraction for a mission. Face had never had to put up with this shit.

"Maybe I'll say _you_ mean nothing to me." B.A. closed his eyes and tried to ignore the way the basket shifted unnervingly as Murdock stalked closer.

"Now you're telling lies," Murdock accused. "Vicious untruths. Scandalous, scurrilous rumors."

"Murdock," B.A. said miserably, "please, just sit down."

"Oh," Murdock said, like he was only now noticing that B.A. was kind of in the middle of longing for death here. "Hey, hey, Bosco, it'll be okay." Murdock settled down and pulled B.A.'s head into his lap. "We've got a ways before there are any good places to land, but—we'll be fine. At least it's a nice day."

Of course, that's when the wind picked up and thunderstorms appeared off in the distance.

—

"So if it wasn't dating," Murdock said in a way that indicated he wasn't quite ready to concede that point yet, "that doesn't mean you _wouldn't_ want to date."

"That supposed to be a question?"

"That's a yes."

It wasn't, not technically, but B.A. couldn't bring himself to say anything when Murdock looked so damn happy.

—

"This is a date," Murdock said clearly, like he thought B.A. couldn't tell the difference.

This was actually helpful, in that no normal person would ever consider this a date. B.A. was hanging off of the side of a building, clinging to a window ledge with his fingertips, and Murdock was holding onto the diamonds and eyeing the drop like he was considering just jumping.

"This ain't a date," B.A. said, testing out his next foothold. "Dates are fun."

"This is fun."

"For _everyone_."

"What would you like to do?" Murdock asked, like they were at the movies and B.A. hated all the leads, not in the middle of a highly risky job.

"Something that doesn't involve getting shot at," B.A. said.

"No one's shooting at us!" Murdock started down after B.A. "Yet."

"Why does that sound regretful?"

"You said you wanted fun."

"We've really got to work on your idea of fun."

"Skating rink?" Murdock asked. "Sky-diving? Snowboarding?"

"How about we concentrate on finishing the mission, and then we can do whatever you'd like," B.A. promised, knowing it was a bad idea, but focused on, hey, _free-climbing down a building_. It wasn't as easy as he made it look.

"Even—"

"_No flying_." Then again, B.A. wasn't that stupid.

"No fun," Murdock complained, but at least he paid attention to the mission after that.

. . . Up to the point that he started singing loudly in French, which drew the attention of the guards, which meant Murdock got his firefight after all.

—

On Monday, they went on a picnic. Murdock cooked, and he spent the majority of the picnic either trying to hand-feed B.A. or lounging in his lap and demanding to be fed grapes.

The next night, they went to a movie. B.A. paid, shared his popcorn, and kept his hand in Murdock's up until the point Murdock got them thrown out of the theater.

On Sunday, Murdock actually did insist on going to a skating rink. "It's like flying on wheels!" Murdock got them thrown out there, too.

Sunday, Murdock wasn't as touchy-feely as usual, but that was apparently because he was saving it for the end of the evening, once they were back at B.A.'s apartment. "If you were counting from the picnic," Murdock said in a way that indicated he wasn't, but was willing to humor B.A. on this, "we've been on three dates."

"You could say that," B.A. said, just as carefully, because he'd never actually agreed they were dates.

"_Yes_," Murdock said, not so much agreement as exultation.

B.A. had an instant to wonder what he'd agreed to now before he suddenly had a lapful of Murdock, who'd gone from not-very-casually lounging a cushion over to trying to remove B.A.'s shirt with his teeth.

Here, B.A. thought, was the place and time to object if he was going to. Then Murdock had his hands down B.A.'s pants and, well, how exactly was he supposed to argue with that?

—

"You let him hang on you like that, he's going to get ideas," Face said, like B.A. hadn't figured that out for himself a few months ago.

"Yeah," B.A. said, leaning back into Murdock's weight. "That would be awful."

"Bosco and I are _in love_," Murdock said happily.

"I didn't say that," B.A. said.

"That means yes," Murdock said.

"Okay, fine," B.A. said, mostly in reaction to Face's raised eyebrows and Hannibal's indulgent smile. "In this _one_ case, it means yes."


End file.
